Loser
by Gohanroxme
Summary: Because apparently, since Gray and Juvia were now engaged, Lucy had lost in their rival-in-love competition. And of course, Juvia would come over to rub it in, however, that didn't mean that they wouldn't miss playing that little game ( Even though Lucy had been playing quite involuntarily).


Loser: Lucy/Juvia- Because apparently, since Gray and Juvia were now engaged, Lucy had lost in their rival-in-love competition.

**Disclaimer: **_**Fairy Tail?**_** Oh, I definitely don't own **_**that**_**.**

_A/N: Um, so . . . Juvia's pretty obnoxious in this, lol. But maybe she would be if this situation were to really happen, all rubbing it in Lucy's face and such . . . . R&R!_

After the doorbell had rang and she'd opened the door, she had to say that the person on her doorstep was not at all who she'd expected. To tell the truth, she'd been predicting pink hair and a scarf worn with any outfit.

But instead, the one on the other end of the door sported wavy blue hair and a Cossack hat. And . . . and cupcakes.

This . . . was strange.

"Good afternoon, Lucy-san!" Her grin was wide and her voice was cheerful as she offered the container of cupcakes out to Lucy.

"Um, hi, Juvia . . . ." Lucy glanced warily at the desserts, but took them up nonetheless. "What're you doing here?" She motioned to the plastic container now in her possession. "What's all this for?"

"Oh, you know, it's because Juvia pities you!"

The suspicion that Lucy was experiencing grew tenfold. "Oh, yeah?"

The water mage flipped a hand nonchalantly. "Yes, of course, because Juvia can imagine how distraught you must be feeling, Lucy-san."

The blonde squinted at her, once again wondering just what screw was loose in that head of hers while she stepped aside. "_Yeah_, why don't you come in?"

Lucy watched her, rather concerned, as she skipped through the doorway. This was strange. Juvia did not just come over to her house just for the heck of it. And she _sure_ didn't act so enthusiastic with the exception of if Gray was involved.

Lucy ushered her guild mate over to one of the sofas and placed the cupcakes down on the coffee table in the center.

"_So_," she crossed her legs, getting precisely down to business, "_why_ exactly would I be distraught, again?"

The Rain Woman blinked at her before crossing her own legs, and stating as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, as if she were _stupid_, "Because Lucy-san has inevitably _lost_."

Lucy stared at her, but honestly, she should be used to this by now— Juvia's questionable antics. She was, other than a certain salmon-haired Dragon-Slayer, the most impulsive person she knew. So, of course, there would be times when she would ramble on (or mutter) about things that everybody around her would raise inquiring eyebrows at.

It was one of those times.

"I've . . . lost?"

Lucy was flashed an incredibly joyful smile, something so bright that she wondered how it could be smiled without the wearer of it bouncing in their seat. "Yes, you've lost, obviously, because Juvia has won!"

_Now_, she was bouncing in her seat. "Juvia's won and Lucy-san's lost!"

The scene was rather insane: cupcakes, over-enthusiastic grins, and cheering. And it was coming from _Juvia_. Directed at _her_. The only thing missing was maniacal laughter, though Lucy was sure it would happen soon.

Lucy decided to smile as well, playing along, but it ended a grimace because, well, she was never really good at making up emotions, particularly when she was confused. "Ah . . . what have I lost, even?"

When Juvia glanced up at her, her cobalt eyes were gleaming with pride and victory. "Gray-sama. Gray-sama is Juvia's and Juvia's own only. Lucy-san has lost him."

And then it dawned on her. Oh. _Oh_. This . . . this had something to do with the fact that . . .

. . . Gray and Juvia were engaged.

But of course. It had to have happened eventually. Seriously, Gray couldn't have just stayed _that stupid_ for the rest of his life. He had to have realized that Juvia, despite her silliness, was the sweetest girl anyone could have asked for.

So this . . . this had to be about that, and the whole love-rival nuisance. Honestly, Lucy felt that Juvia _still_ couldn't have been on about _that_ since she had Natsu now, whom she'd be going out with later that evening. Tch, she wasn't totally boyfriend-less and pining pathetically after a man anymore like she used to and like Aquarius was now, since she and Scorpio had broken up some time ago.

So if _anyone_ was to be _anybody's_ love rival, it would be Natsu as Gray's, as ever since he and she had started dating, he'd been trying furiously to catch them up to where Gray and Juvia were in their relationship.

Really. After their date and everything, the flame-brain had been like, "Is this the part where we have passionate sex, now?" seeing as that was exactly what had happened to Gray and Juvia (only because that had actually been their first _official_ date; they'd been on tons of random ones.)

And of course she had screamed at him, "No!"

And he'd went home all chill, bidding her a, "Okay. Later, Luce."

But anyway, at the present, Lucy was protesting, "But I never was your love-rival, Juvia! I didn't even like Gray like that!"

The water mage tsked, curling a lock of her hair around one finger. "You say that, Lucy, only because you're ashamed that you've lost to me." Lucy opened her mouth to object again, but Juvia continued, "Yet, it's fine. Juvia _did_ bring you treats because she knows Lucy-san likes fattening things like that."

The Celestial Spirit mage decided to close her mouth and glare, however, Juvia only beamed brilliantly, clasping her hands together.

"Juvia knows that she and Gray-sama have already discussed this at the guild, but . . . Lucy-san is invited to Gray-sama and Juvia's wedding as a much-appreciated bridesmaid. Only . . ." A self-satisfied grin, "Please try to control yourself when Gray-sama kisses the bride."

The muscle above Lucy's right eye began to spazz. "Of course not. I'd be too busy being happy for you both."

" . . . That sounded rather strained, Lucy-san."

It really wasn't.

She sighed tiredly. "So what? You came here to boast, Juvia?"

"No." Surprisingly, she sounded . . . sane, as if she would be whenever Gray was not on the premises. She studied her like a civilized person and that look in her gaze was something akin to . . . wistfulness. "Juvia just wanted to tell you that . . . maybe she would kind of miss having you as a love rival . . . ."

Lucy considered her in astonishment, one eyebrow arched, but she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. She could guess how her guild mate was feeling because, all in all, this had been a game that they'd been playing for years (though maybe Lucy was playing quite involuntarily) and to just end it . . . signified that they were grown up.

Juvia would be married and there would be no more playful arguments or mischievous pranks to pull, even though at the moment, she was admittedly acting relatively childish. She and Gray would be together and Lucy and Juvia would be no more than . . . close friends.

Love rivals no more.

Now that . . . was a thought. Weird to imagine Fairy Tail's water mage referring to her as _only_ "Lucy-san."

Slowly, Lucy combed her fingers through her hair. "I'd . . . miss you as a love rival, too Juvia . . . ."

And it was then that Juvia jumped to her feet with an accusing finger pointed her way, exclaiming, "So, you _were_ after Gray-sama all along!"

The blonde blinked, startled with her change of attitude, before complaining, "No, I wasn't! I just meant that I'd miss playing this game with you, but I totally take it back now!"

Juvia merely readjusted her hat and said, "Maybe if you didn't deny your love for Gray-sama all the time, you could've had a chance with him, but it's too late now."

"I'm with Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, tugging at her hair in frustration. "_Nat_-_su_! To hell with Gray!"  
With the last comment, Juvia appeared a mix between satisfied and ready to bite Lucy's head off, but simply told her whilst she headed for the door, "Juvia has to go now, as she and Gray-sama have somewhere to be, so please take care, Lucy-san. Enjoy the cupcakes!"

And then she'd left, just as abruptly as she'd shown up. Well . . . that was Juvia for you.

Curiously, Lucy turned her head toward the box of cupcakes. They certainly did seem delicious, vanilla with blue icing and little, red sprinkles. But knowing Juvia, something was probably wrong with them. Either she'd found them in a Dumpster, or had created them herself, something had to be sabotaged.

She figured that when Natsu came by, she'd feed him one as an experiment.

However, after a few minutes of staring, Lucy realized that . . . _damn_, those cupcakes were so _enticing_, so _sexy_, and . . . she wanted to lick them up and down.

She opened the container and picked one out, and almost instantly, as soon as she'd taken a bite, her entire mouth felt enflamed, burning and searing with an invisible fire that only the Fire Dragon-Slayer could take. In her hysteria of yelps and tears running down her cheeks, she noticed that the red sprinkles were not sprinkles at all.

"Chili powder," she choked with a gasp. "Nice, Juvia."

Perhaps . . . she would give them to Natsu after all.

_A/N: So. Yeah. Hoped you guys liked this cuz I always wanted to write something with the plot "Love rivals no more." XD Review please! I'd love to hear your feedback._


End file.
